Gaming With The Gods
by OldManSilver
Summary: Warning I have no clue what to put here. So, I will wing it. Basically, I get video game powers and find out I am a demigod whatever could go wrong. Rated M cause I will eventually become a teenager and adult in this story. I hope.
1. Chapter 1: Why Does This Happen To Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson series or The Gamer manga. All I own is any OCs that come up in the story and my , this will be an SI (self-insert) story.**

I woke up from my first alarm at 5:30 AM and rolled over and shut it off. I tried to go back to sleep for an extra few minutes but my body was not having it. So I grudgingly got up and started to move towards my bathroom. I get in and turn on my shower while I started brushing my teeth. Once I was done with brushing my teeth and hopped into the shower and well showered. I got out and dried my body with a towel and headed back to my room to get dressed. Once I got in I picked up some plaid boxers, athletic pants with two green stripes going down it, a pair of white socks, and put on a blue shirt that read "Hollis" it in white faded letters. I went back into my bathroom brushed my hair and cleaned my glasses. I headed downstairs to the main floor and said "good morning" to my grandmother and sister.

My grandmother replied back "good morning". After that, I went into the bathroom on that level and took my antidepressant, my multi-vitamin, my inhaler, and put on my medifdentilate patch. I then started packing my bag and got everything ready for school that day. I picked up my bag, my lunch, my cell phone, and my tablet. I went down to the car and got in my grandmother's car and she drove my sister and me off to school.

Once we got there I headed to my first-period class, which was Spanish. Once I got to my seat, I said "Hola, Como estas?" to my teacher when she walked into the classroom.

She Replied "Hola Sterling. Bien, y tú?"

"Asi-asi."That was the end of our conversation as more students came into the classroom and class started. We didn't do much that class or the rest of my classes that day due to it being Friday and a week till the end of the 8th-grade year. All I really did that day was move my body from class to class and nothing interesting happened. Until the seventh period when I was in my Latin class. We were just watching a movie/documentary about Pompeii when suddenly everything was shaking and everyone started freaking out.

An announcement came on the intercom. "Will everyone please exit the building calmly to the lower baseball field?" and then the alarms went off, signaling the emergencies. We started walking out when someone grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me out of the main foot traffic and into an alcove outside the doors. I tried getting away out of instinct but couldn't get out of their iron grip. They turned me to face them and I was meant with the face of a beautiful girl with dark hazel eyes, red plump lips, and long black hair.

I harshly told her, "Let go of me, and who are you?"

"It doesn't matter right now. You need to come with me right now or you will die". I was trembling with fear and my mind started to shut down with fear as I went into the starts of an anxiety attack. My breathing started to falter and I started breaking down.

Her face took on a worried expression and asked "Hey are you okay? Come on, get it together". She then slapped me hard across the face.

That knocked me out of my attack for now and I said "No, I was just told to go with a stranger who says that if I don't, I'll die"

"Oh, not by me you idiotic coward! Something is here to kill you, so now we have to go!" She then takes me again by the shoulder and basically drags me out into the woods along the cross country trail. We pass by the tall and thick pine and oak trees as we pass and trip over many roots on our dirt and weed stamped path.

I finally grunted out "where the hell are you taking me?"

"A place for people like us. A safe place... or at least as safe as you can get".

"What the heck! Is this like freakin' Hogwarts or something?".

"Not quite you idiot now shut up we don't need to give it any more clues to where we are." With a stern look and the tightening of her grip on my shoulder, I shut up. We kept on running down the path for ten minutes or so until we went off the path heading to what I guessed to be west. We again ran for another ten-ish minutes that way before I was completely out of breath and coughing. She looked down at me with disgust and disdain, most likely directed towards my poor athletic skill.

I managed to cough out "I have *cough* asthma."

She sighed as she started to slow her speed. "Ugh, of course, you do. Okay, we can walk for the next hour or so". After she said that our pace slowed to one of a fast walk and that's exactly what we did for the next hour we traveled. As we traveled I started getting really worried about how my family would react and if they would ever find me. I also wondered who may want to kill me or if there even is anything besides the scary girl with the iron grip. After the hour of our fast walk, she makes us run for another 20 minutes constantly changing course and then go back to our of fast pace walking.

This went on until the moon had gone and all that left was stars in the sky and she stopped and turned around and said: "we will camp for the night here gather some wood and don't even think of running away."

I gulp and said, "Of course not." I couldn't even if I wanted to my feet were very sore from the constant motion and movement. She starts setting up the campsite while I gather twigs some fallen broken branches and some leaves for the fire and come back with a good amount in about 30 minutes. When I come back there is a lean-to made an area set aside for the fire to be made. I drop the materials near the place for the fire and start putting the leaves and twigs on the bottom then start adding the bigger pieces of wood.

She looks at me genuinely surprised and said: "you know how to build a fire?"

I replied "well yeah. I have a fireplace at home and have had other fires outside." She just shrugs and lights the fire with a lighter that she apparently had on her.

As the fire started to roar she decided to tell me "go get some sleep I will keep watch." I didn't have the energy left to respond so I just collapsed beneath the lean-to and only heard her say as I fell asleep "his life as a demigod is going to suck." Then I was just out and into a dark dreamless sleep.

Yeah right, I just found out that I was a demigod, of course, I had a wacky dream. I found myself in what looks like a cave. I looked around and oddly the cave was lit up well and had lots of flashy decorations from the 80's all in bright vibrant colors. I was really confused why I would be here. Then I saw a freaking lion coming towards me and I was scared stock still. It stalked to me slowly and then just nuzzled against me and started purring. I must have had the funniest face when this happened because someone started laughing hysterically. Then a women With long brown hair in pink leg warmers and green leotard came into view and she was laughing hard almost doubling over.

She said "Few. I haven't laughed like that in a few centuries. Thank you for that" She wiped a few tears from her face.

I stuttered out "Ummm who are you and how and why am I here?"

She looked a little insulted but soon had her smile back on and replied: "well dear boy I am Cybele goddess of mountains, wild music, lions, drinking and on occasion disorder."

I stood there with my mouth agape and finally coughed out "so why am I here?"

"I am here to tell you that you have been given a gift by the fates and that it isn't a sign of you losing your mind. It is all real. Also before you ask no I am not lying and yes I am real too" I quickly shut my mouth after she said that last part. She continued with a chuckle from my reaction "furthermore you should use this to your fullest extent there are a lot of troubles headed your way and this will help you survive and probably even make your life better. That is all I can say goodbye Sterling and love you".

I was suddenly back in the woods where I hear a 'ping' and see a big semi-translucent green rectangle that said.

You have slept on some comfortable dirt your MP and HP have restored by 25%. All status ailments have been cured.

My headed jerked back at the sight of it and then I slowly but my hand to it and when my hand goes through it, it disappears. I started thinking that this couldn't be real and then I remembered my dream and what Cybele told me and knew that this is what she meant. I looked around me and saw that the girl who took me here was silently sleeping five to seven feet away from me. Then another 'ping' and a box popped up.

 **Would you like to take a tutorial of your new powers?**

 **Yes No**

I quickly clicked yes.


	2. Chapter 2: The Start Of Something

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides maybe my OC's.**

 **Updated: 7/19/2016**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your words of wisdom. They were totally helpful in where I can take this story. Also I love how you mentioned how I am basically copying from something else which is not quite true though it was my inspiration for this. Then again aren't we doing that by writing fanfiction. Again thank you for being my first review.**

 **Taniya & Anime Lover101252 & Asburygamer: Thank you very much for the support by following, favoriting or reviewing.**

 **Thank you Hannah and Tasdian for editing as well. Hannah made me write this.**

 **Last Time:**

My head jerked back at the sight of it and then I slowly put my hand to it and when my hand went through it, it disappears. I started thinking that this couldn't be real and then I remembered my dream and what Cybele told me and knew that this is what she meant. I looked around me and saw that the girl who took me here was silently sleeping five to seven feet away from me. Then another 'ping' and a box popped up.

 **Would you like to take a tutorial of your new powers?**

 **Yes No**

I quickly clicked yes.

 **Now:**

 **Which one would you like to go over first?**

 **Stats**

 **Quests**

 **Perks**

 **Titles**

 **Reputation**

 **Leveling Up**

 **Money**

 **Updates**

 **Dungeons**

 **Status Page**

I clicked the first one and decided to go in order from top to bottom.

 **Stats: There are Vitality, Dexterity, Wisdom, Intelligence, Luck, Strength, Charisma.**

 **Vitality: How many hits you can take and how long you can last.**

 **Dexterity: How accurate, nimble, and fast you are.**

 **Wisdom: How well you can apply your knowledge.**

 **Intelligence: How much you know and how much you can remember.**

 **Luck: Heads or Tails. You will get it right more than 50% of the time.**

 **Strength: How hard you can hit things.**

 **Charisma: How well you can talk to people and get them to like you.**

 _This feels like a game of DnD…_ _Let's finish this tutorial, I guess._

 **Quests: These are tasks that are given to you that you may be given rewards for completing and punishments for failure.**

 **Rewards Examples: Money, Exp, Reputation Boost, Skill Book, etc.**

 **Failure Examples: Death, etc.**

 **Perks: Perks are things that you can gain through special actions. Some you can have active or not and some are permanently on unless removed through special circumstances.**

 **Titles: Titles are similar to Perks except that you can take them on and off at your leisure and there are no permanent ones. Titles also can level up.**

 **Reputation: How much a person hates or likes you. It is on a scale of 0 to 1000.**

 **Leveling Up: You get a certain amount of exp to get to the next level.**

 **Money: There are many different types. Don't spend it all in one place.**

 **Updates: There may be occasional updates that can make big or small changes in the game.**

 **Dungeons: These are places that have constant enemy spawns until you defeat it and even after it can spawn enemies if you so wish.**

 **Status Page: This is the page that shows your Stats and bonus stat points along with your level, exp, money, titles and perks you have on and a description of you.**

 **Congrats you finished your first tutorial!**

 **First Tutorial Quest Complete:**

 **Quest: Finish first tutorial**

 **Reward: Basic understanding of the game, $10, 1 D, 15 exp**

I just sat there dumbstruck at what I just read. I pinched myself really hard to see if all of this was just a dream. It did hurt and there was my proof that it was real. But I wondered where the heck the money was. I thought maybe I have an inventory. Ping. A huge box with many other boxes in it showed up and in the top right corner, it showed how much money I had.

I thought ''Why the hell was the inventory not in the tutorial?'' I shrugged and thought no more about it. Then I heard a rustle of leaves crunching and look over to see my captor waking up. She got up and stretched her back and legs. As she was doing this I heard a couple cracks and pops.

She finally turned around and saw that I was awake and said, "So are you ready to get back to it?"

I groaned and asked, "can we at least eat something first. I am honestly surprised I lasted that long and haven't thrown up."

She huffed, "fine. If you are going to be a baby about it". She threw me a water and a pop tart from her bag. I happily munched on the pop tart and sipped from the water. She sat down and did the same.

I whispered "status window" under my breath. PING.

 **Status Window:**

 **Name: Sterling Vanburen Bates**

 **Health: 80/80**

 **Mana: 30/30**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level: 1**

 **Exp: 15/200 7.5%**

 **Race: Demigod**

 **Vitality: 2(+1)(-1): 2**

 **Strength: 1**

 **Dexterity: 3(+1): 4**

 **Intelligence: 4**

 **Wisdom: 4**

 **Charisma: 2(-1): 1**

 **Luck: 4**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: $10/ 1 D**

 **Sterling Bates is a newly found out demigod, the son of Richard Bates and an unknown goddess. Sterling has ADD, asthma, and severe anxiety, which has made it difficult to be in school, learn, or meet with new people. Sterling is curious as to who his godly parent might be.**

 **Perk (Permanent): Demigod giving Sterling a +1 in Vitality and Dexterity.**

 **Perk (Permanent): Asthma giving Sterling a -1 in Vitality. Also one is more prone to get sick in his bronchial areas.**

 **Perk (Semi-Permanent): Anxiety giving Sterling a -1 in Charisma. It is also harder to make new friends. Can also interfere and override Gamers Mind**

 **Perk (Permanent): Severely bad eyesight gives Sterling a -2 in Dexterity. But when you are wearing glasses there is no penalty.**

 _Well, that sucks. To top it off, two of the bad ones are freaking "Permanent." Then again I whispered under my breath "_ Skills" _._

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Body: Allows you to live your life like a video game by healing over time or healing to full after sleeping and potions.**

 **Gamer's Mind: Keeps you calm and collected while active and helps you analyze a situation.**

"That is all I have for skills? That makes no sense. Unless I have to actually use that skill to obtain it." I thought. I finished eating my pop tart and brushed off the crumbs on my mouth and shirt. I stood up and had a good stretch myself. I also wondered to myself, "why didn't I get any boosts in Vitality after yesterday's brutal walk? Do I not get bonus points that way?"

 **Through continuous walking and running for almost 8 hours your Vitality has gone up by 7 points. Your base Vitality is now 9.**

 **New Skill: Walking Level 15: You can walk without tripping about 90% of the time. Your average walking speed is 3.4 mph.**

 **New Skill: Running Level 10: You can run without tripping about 80 % of the time. Your average running speed is 8 mph.**

"Well, that's convenient," I thought with a smile on my face.

My captor walked up to me, letting me know it was time to go. She just started walking away and I followed. We were still surrounded by large oak and pine trees. As we went, we even passed someone's pool. I was tempted to run to it but one look at her and I knew I would never make it and just followed her till we got to what I thought to be a main road.

Once we got there she stopped and through a golden coin and said: " _Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês_ ". I understood what she said and it meant Stop, Chariot of Damnation. I don't know how I knew that, but I was again not liking where this was going. Nope, not one bit.

Another ping.

 **New Skill: Ancient Greek Language lvl MAX: You can understand and produce the language in any form.**

All of the sudden, a taxi made of pure, grey smoke came out of nowhere and snatched the coin out of the air.

My captor turned to me, and dragged me into the taxi, saying, "This is our way to the safe haven." After being forcibly shoved into the vehicle, I noticed a couple things. Like how I was sitting on smoke and my seat belt was a freaking chain. Also, there were three elderly women in the front who were fighting over something.

The one at the steering wheel said frantically "It is my turn to have the eye! I am driving now, so I should have it."

The one to the far left yelled back, "NO! You had it the last three times-it is my turn! I will just direct you"

The one in the middle asked meekly, "Um, sisters, I haven't had the eye at all this week. May I have it?" Her request was not heard at all and the two sisters on the left and right began fighting for the eye, They snatched at each other's faces and scratched and lots of arm waving. I was quite disgusted and intrigued at the spectacle. But overall I felt bad for the one in the middle that was just getting trampled on. All of the sudden the eye came flying out and landed on my lap.

The two, more aggressive sisters yelled in unison, "NO! Give it to me". They were reaching towards me and scratching at me for it. Then all of the sudden I gave it to the one in the middle and sat back and upright.

She looked at me with awe and said:"thank you". I Just smiled back seeing that I had done a good deed but, I also felt nervous about how everyone was staring at me so I tried to disappear into the smoke cushion. PING

 **You have gained +300 Reputation with Persis.**

 **By making a friend and overcoming what could have been a very anxious situation your Charisma gets a +2. Your base Charisma is now 4.**

She said to me "Since you have been so kind to me I will tell you a little bit about your have been given a great gift. You will have to overcome many obstacles. You will fall in and out of love but know this you will not be able to save everyone but you will most likely survive the wars to come". I sat there shocked along with my captor who looked like she had just witnessed the impossible. Suddenly we were thrown out of the cab onto a grassy hill. I heard the sisters arguing as they drove off at impossible speeds.

My captor drags me up and walks me to the top of the hill where I see many buildings and fields and even what looked like a lava wall. She said, "welcome to Camp Half-Blood".

 **Alright everyone please follow and review I am open to hear your thoughts and love the support. Also if you have any questions about certain goddesses I will try and post their background down here. If I don't please remind me or just ask me. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Please Read

**Hey, I will be rewriting my story. I know I only got chapters in but by the time I wrote half of the third chapter I had lost what I was writing and why so this time I will try taking a slower and calmer approach. Also if there is anything any of you want to see in this just say it. Even if it is harsh criticism. Like, make t=it more realistic example how the hell can asthma go that long even with breaks. I have also read probably 7 to 9 gamer stories and I hope to use them as inspiration to help improve mine and give you guys something you will love. I will also try to make it different and original to the best of my ability. I will try and have the first chapter out within the next 14 days. If I do not pester me till I post it. Thanks, guys.**


End file.
